A Little of Love
by Ryuucchi
Summary: [REPUBLISH] / It's confusing. Sehun doesn't know what he has to do. He needs an answer. He loves his hyung, Luhan. When he wanted to confess his feelings, suddenly the guilty feeling comes to his mind. / Summary gaje. Warning inside. / Main HunHan. / Just READ!


**©SYEnt present:**

**A Little of Love**  
by Shii & Cchi

**Cast: EXO' member**

**Pairing: HunHan**

**Rating: T (berubahkah sewaktu-waktu?)**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Shonen-ai, Fluff(?)**

**Disclaimer: Cuma ceritanya doang yang milik saya.**

**Warning: AR. FLUFF. BoyxBoy. OOC,Typo,Gaje. KTT. DLDR.**

* * *

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin suatu kejelasan, tapi apa? Apakah ia harus mengatakan perasaannya pada orang itu? Apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam situasi ini? Ia tahu dengan seperti ini, ia akan lebih memperburuk keadaan yang ada, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Pada akhirnya, hanya helaan panjang yang mengakhiri pemikirannya.

Masih dengan memejamkan mata tiduran di kasurnya, ia mengingat sejenak kejadian yang membuatnya tertekan seperti ini. Kejadian bersama orang itu yang membuatnya bingung dan stres seperti sekarang ini.

Tentu saja orang itu adalah Luhan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia? Kai? Tidak. Kai hanyalah hyung-nya saja, sedang Luhan lebih dari 'hyung-nya'.

* * *

Luhan tengah terduduk seorang diri di ruang tunggu bandara Incheon. Disekelilingnya, para Exotic mengerubungi dari jarak ±10 meter, sesekali berteriak memanggil namanya dan/atau mengambil gambar dirinya.

Menunggu sang leader EXO-M yang entah akan sampai di sana pukul berapa, ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang arah kedatangan penumpang dari China. Beberapa kali ia melihat ke arah kerumunan Exotic sambil menebar senyum. Tentu sebagai idola yang baik, ia tak begitu saja mengacuhkan fans-nya bukan?

Lima belas menit berlalu dan sosok namja tinggi yang mirip tiang itu pun datang dengan sang manager di depannya. Luhan menghela napasnya, dalam benaknya berkata, 'Akhirnya….' Berdiri, ia tersenyum menatap Kris yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah lama? Maaf, sedikit ada kesalahan tadi," tanya serta aku Kris. Melihat beberapa fans yang juga meneriakkan namanya, ia menundukkan badannya sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Lumayan," jawab Luhan. Sang manager melihat _handphone_-nya yang berbunyi lalu berganti melihat jam tangannya.

"Ayo, kita harus segera sampai dorm secepatnya. Kalian tak mau waktu tambahan istirahat kalian terbuang percuma, kan?" tanya sang manager. Kris dan Luhan mengangguk. Mereka menyeret koper masing-masing dengan sebelumnya kembali menundukkan badan dan menebar senyum kepada para Exotic.

* * *

Luhan tengah menata barang-barangnya ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu. Luhan menoleh sekilas ke arah Sehun lalu tersenyum. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kemudian kembali mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari koper dan memasukkannya ke dalam almari.

"Ne? Ani. Hanya bosan saja," jawab Sehun asal. Digaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali itu. Kembali berdiam diri melihat Luhan yang tengah beberes, ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Luhan hanya tertawa tanpa suara mendengar jawaban Sehun. Ia masih terlalu sibuk untuk bertanya atau menjawab hal lainnya.

"Xiao Lu..," panggil Sehun di sela kesibukan Luhan menata barangnya yang lain.

"Hm?" jawab Luhan pendek, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kegiatannya. Kali ini ia tengah mengeluarkan peralatan mandi dan _make-up_(?) dari dalam tas gendongnya.

"Ani, hanya tak suka hening," jawab Sehun. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar di mana Luhan dan Kris akan berada pada satu ruang untuk istirahat mereka selama di Korea. Luhan berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Menatap heran pada Sehun, ia tertawa kecil.

"Ada-ada saja…" gumamnya.

Sehun duduk di pinggiran kasur lalu merebahkan badannya. Ditutupkan matanya perlahan, memikirkan sesuatu yang hanya diketahuinya. Selesainya Luhan mengeluarkan isi dalam koper serta tasnya dan merapikannya, ia menghampiri Sehun yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Duduk di sebelah Sehun yang berbaring, ia bertanya, "Wae? Kau tak akan seperti ini jika tak ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu."

"Hmh… aku pun tak mengerti," jawab Sehun, masih memejamkan matanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun. Mengamati wajah namja itu. Terlihat olehnya bahwa namja itu tengah memiliki banyak pikiran. Mau tak mau pikiran Luhan ikut bekerja. Batinnya menebak-nebak sekiranya apa yang tengah Sehun pikirkan hingga ia hanya diam begitu, tak mau berbagi dengannya.

"Ne, Hun.." kata Luhan kemudian, tak mau menjaga keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hm?" kali ini Sehun yang menjawab singkat. Masih dengan memejamkan matanya, ia memijat tulang hidung yang berada di antara kedua matanya itu.

"Tidak, hanya tak mau kau diam saja. Haha," jawab Luhan diiringi tawa jahilnya. Sehun membuka matanya lalu menatap namja yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu dengan heran.

"Peniru," komen Sehun, kembali ke posisinya tadi—memejamkan mata dan memijat tulang hidungnya.

"Apa? Ceh… kau sama sekali tidak asik," Luhan protes, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Tapi setidaknya kau memandangku," katanya kemudian, lirih—hampir seperti gumaman.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam. Sejenak napasnya tercekat, tapi untuk sedetik kemudian ia dapat menguasai dirinya kembali dan masih tetap bertahan pada posisi sebelumnya.

Hening menerpa. Luhan hanya memandang Sehun yang masih memijat-mijat tulang hidungnya itu dalam diam. Sedang Sehun masih berusaha menghilangkan pening di kepala yang disebabkan orang di sampingnya itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Luhan yang masih setia memandang tiap inci wajah Sehun. Memperhatikan jikalau ada perubahan ekspresi di sana, namun nihil. Sedang Sehun telah menurunkan tangannya, meletakkannya begitu saja di atas kasur.

"Sehun-a? Ya! Kau tidur eoh?" tanya Luhan. Heran karena Sehun sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya itu dengan napas yang lebih tenang dan pelan—malah hampir tak terlihat bahwa ia masih bernapas.

Tak ada jawaban dari magnae itu dan Luhan bisa memastikan bahwa sang magnae tengah tertidur kali ini. Disentuhnya pipi Sehun menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan namja itu masih tetap diam. Tidur.

"Haah, dasar ceroboh," gumam Luhan. Ia lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya ikut terbawa suasana dan menyusul Sehun ke alam mimpi akibat lelah yang dirasa.

* * *

EXO-K maupun EXO-M baru saja menghadiri acara MAMA Award. Mereka membawa pulang beberapa penghargaan. Untuk grup rookie yang belum lama ini memasuki pasar musik Korea tentu saja ini adalah sebuah momen yang sangat berkesan. Memang mereka baru saja debut dan bahkan mereka baru mengeluarkan album mini, tetapi mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa penghargaan. Ini merupakan suatu hal yang harus dibanggakan dan dirayakan.

Maka sepulangnya mereka dari acara tersebut, member EXO berkumpul di halaman belakang dorm mereka bersama beberapa sunbae-nya. Di sana, pihak SME telah menyiapkan beberapa makanan dan para sunbaenim telah berkumpul, tak lupa sang pemilik perusahaan pun telah berada di sana. Disambut dengan ucapan selamat dan terompet yang dibunyikan oleh member Fx dan SNSD, mereka kemudian saling bersalaman. Memang bukan hanya EXO saja yang mendapat penghargaan, Suju dan yang lainnya pun ikut ambil bagian dalam acara tadi itu.

Pesta berlangsung cukup lama. Dari situ mereka berbaur, saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat lagi. Semuanya menikmati pesta tersebut tak terkecuali para manager dan team sukses SME. Tapi, dari kesemuanya itu, ada satu orang yang sejak tadi menampakkan wajah suram. Dan itu berlangsung sejak ia berada dalam acara MAMA Award itu.

Baekhyun menghampiri sang _leader_ yang tengah bercakap-cakap dengan _leader_ satunya. "Hyung, apa kau tahu Sehun kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun sesampainya ia berada di salah satu sisi halaman di mana dua _leader_ itu tengah berbincang dengan membawa sepiring makanan di tangan mereka.

Suho dan Kris kemudian melihat sosok Sehun yang tengah duduk sendirian dengan di belakang tempat duduk Sehun ada Xiumin dan Lay yang juga tengah berbincang. Nampak sekali bahwa Sehun tak menikmati pesta itu.

"Aku tak tahu. Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Suho, mengedikkan bahunya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Aku bertanya padamu karena aku tak tahu, hyung.." jawabnya.

"Kris hyung, kau tahu dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"Tidak tahu. Lelah mungkin," jawab Kris menerka. Suho dan Bekhyun hanya mengangguk.

.

Sehun melihat sekelilingnya. Ia bosan dan ia sudah cukup _badmood_. Kenapa pestanya tidak besok saja? Pikirannya sudah cukup lelah untuk hari ini. Bukan, bukan tentang jadwal padat mereka, tapi karena seseorang. Karena Luhan.

Ah benar! Di mana Luhan saat ini? Sepertinya beberapa saat terakhir tadi ia melihat Luhan tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Chanyeol dan Kai di dekat pintu belakang dorm mereka, tapi kenapa sekarang hanya ada Chanyeol, Kai dan Yoona di sana?

Sehun celingak-celinguk ke sana-ke mari mencari sosok namja yang katanya kembar dengannya itu. Yakin bahwa Luhan tak ada di sana, ia membalikkan badannya. Menghadap Xiumin dan Lay yang tengah bercakap-cakap dibelakang tempat duduknya. Xiumin dan Lay menatap Sehun balik.

"Luhan hyung di mana?" tanya Sehun pada dua namja tersebut. Xiumin dan Lay menggeleng hampir bersamaan. Sehun menghela napas dan hendak membalikkan badannya sebelum kemudian penuturan Lay menghentikannya.

"Ah! Kurasa ia ke kamar mandi. Tadi saat aku kembali dari dalam mengambil _handphone_-ku, aku berpapasan dengannya di dekat dapur," kata Lay. Xiumin hanya mendengarkan dan Sehun langsung bergegas berdiri.

"Gomawo, hyung!" katanya kemudian berlalu dengan cepatmya. Baekhyun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun segera mendatangi Xiumin dan Lay.

"Sehun ke mana?" tanyanya langsung. Xiumin dan Lay hanya menunjuk dorm mereka dan Baekhyun langsung melesat pergi.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Xiumin dan Lay bersamaan. Mereka mengangkat bahu masing-masing kemudian tertawa.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam dorm, menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dapur. Di tengoknya Luhan di sana, namun tidak ada. "Luhan hyung, kau di mana?" serunya sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah, barangkali Luhan juga ikut men_charge_(?)_ handphone_-nya. Namun tak ada juga.

Sehun hendak kembali ke halaman belakang ketika kemudian ia mendengar suara berisik dari kamar Luhan dan Kris—yang sebenarnya adalah kamar Suho dan kamarnya.

Sehun bergegas ke asal suara dan ia kaget saat membuka pintu kamar itu ia menemukan Luhan tengah mencoba berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya. Terlihat sekali kesakitan yang amat dalam raut wajahnya itu.

"Hyung!" seru Sehun. Segera ia berlari ke arah Luhan. Membantu namja itu untuk berbaring di kasurnya.

"Hyung! Hyung, kau tak apa?" tanya Sehun, nada panik samar terdengar dari suaranya. Luhan tidak menjawab. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Sehun sebab sakit yang di rasa pada perutnya itu. Ia mengerang dan itu membuat Sehun yakin bahwa hyungnya tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Hyung kau tahan sebentar, aku akan segera kembali dengan yang lain," kata Sehun mulai panik kemudian langsung melesat pergi.

Ia kembali ke halaman belakang. Menghampiri Suho dan Kris dengan tergesa. Member lain sejenak memperhatikannya namun kemudian sibuk dengan urusan mereka lagi.

"Wae?" tanya Suho setibanya Sehun di hadapannya.

"Luhan hyung sakit," jawab Sehun pendek dan seketika Kris langsung berdiri. Berjalan cepat ke dalam dorm dengan diikuti Suho dan Sehun di belakangnya. Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti gerakan mereka tak terkecuali Lee Sooman dan manager EXO.

.

"Hyung, kau bisa mendengarku? Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun yang telah ada di kamar Luhan sekeluarnya Sehun dari sana. Luhan mengerang tertahan menahan sakit. Tangan kanannya mencengkram sprei kasurnya kuat-kuat.

"Hyung bicara satu kata padaku," kata Baekhyun kemudian. Namun tetap Luhan sama sekali tak menjawab, hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

Kris yang kemudian masuk langsung memeriksa suhu tubuh Luhan.

"Luhan ge, kau bisa mendengarku?"

"K-Kris.. Argh!" disela erangannya, Luhan bisa mengenali itu suara sang duizang.

"Bagaimana, Kris hyung?" tanya Suho. Semua yang ada di situ bisa dikatakan panik karena ini adalah pertama kalinya salah satu member EXO sakit (?).

"Aku akan memanggil Sooman-ahjussi," kata Baekhyun kemudian dan langsung pergi. Suho berganti memeriksa suhu tubuh namja itu dan berpandangan dengan Kris ketika ia merasakannya. Sedang Sehun terpaku di ambang pintu. Gurat-gurat khawatir tercipta jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal, napasnya ikut memburu.

**...TBC...**

* * *

**That's all! Wanna see your review and i'll make the decision from that! Thank you ^^ /bow/**


End file.
